Whirlwind (Diablo III)
damage as Physical. While whirlwinding, the Barbarian moves at movement speed. | class = Barbarian (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Secondary | gen = | cd = | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = Fury per tick | other = Channeled; Can be cast on the move | skill_image = Whirlwind3.JPG }} Whirlwind 'is a Secondary skill, reminiscent of the classic Diablo II skill of the same name. It is one of the few skills that truly benefit from Hexing Pants of Mr. Yan. In-game Whirlwind is a channeled skill: while it lasts, the Barbarian may not use other skills, except those that do not interrupt channeling. It causes the Barbarian to whirl wildly in a twister of blows, dealing Physical damage per tick to all enemies within 9 yards. While channeling, the Barbarian is forced to move, and even moves unhindered through enemies, with full movement speed. Whirlwind does not break Immobilize effects when activated (and cannot be cast while Immobilized), but makes the Barbarian immune to them while channeled. It also appears that whirling Barbarian cannot be affected by Knockback and Vortex. Runes *'Dust Devils: as the Barbarian moves under Whirlwind, they create one harsh and fast tornado per tick. Each tornado moves up to 60 yards in roughly the same direction the Barbarian is traveling, dealing 120% damage as Physical per tick to enemies in its path. Dust Devils will pierce through enemies, most obstacles and even solid walls. *'Hurricane': damage type changes to Cold, and Whirlwind also randomly pulls one enemy per tick from up to 35 yards away towards the Barbarian. Has no effect on enemies immune to Knockback. *'Blood Funnel': Critical Hits restore 1% of the Barbarian's maximum Life. *'Wind Shear': damage type changes to Lightning, and regains 1 Fury per tick for every enemy hit. *'Volcanic Eruption': damage type changes to Fire, and damage increases to 400% per tick. Non-rune enhancements *'Taeguk' (Legendary Gem): increases damage done by 2% per tick (+0.04% per rank) and armor by 2% per tick (rank 25 bonus), stacking up to 10 times. *'Skull Grasp' (Legendary Ring): increases Whirlwind damage by 300–400%. *'Hexing Pants of Mr. Yan' (Legendary Pants): Fury generation and damage are increased by 25% while moving (and reduced by 20-25% while standing still). *'Ambo's Pride' (Legendary Mighty Weapon): attacking with Whirlwind also applies Rend. *'Mantle of Channeling' (Legendary Pauldrons): while channeling Whirlwind, increases damage done by 20-25% and reduces damage taken by 25%. *'Bul-Kathos's Oath Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): during Whirlwind, grants the Barbarian additional 45% increased Attack Speed and Movement Speed. *'Wrath of the Wastes Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): while channeling Whirlwind and 3 seconds afterwards, the Barbarian takes 50% reduced damage and deals triple damage with Rend. *'Wrath of the Wastes Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): Whirlwind gains Dust Devils rune in addition to any other, damage of Whirlwind increases by 10000%. Trivia *This skill always displays a spinning around the whirling Barbarian, even if they do not use axes.